Los Juegos de Madge: En llamas
by Hibari-sempai
Summary: Madge y Gale regresaron vencedores, forzados a mantener una farsa por el bien de sus seres queridos, pero al mismo tiempo descubriendo sentimientos que creían imposibles. "Recuerda quién es el verdadero enemigo"


**Diclaimer: Los personajes de _The Hunger Games_ no me pertenecen.**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**PRÓLOGO**

**LA CHISPA**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

Me froto las manos con insistencia sobre la fogata, incluso aunque hace tiempo que el fuego se extinguió. El sonido de mi estómago me dice que es hora de volver, así que me levanto del suelo, pero mis músculos están contraídos con fuerza frente al frío. Debería correr un poco, perseguir alguna presa, pero en vez de eso me quedo parado en mi sitio, tan inmóvil como las rocas que tengo debajo, mientras el sol empieza a iluminar la nieve. No me importa el aire helado, estoy acostumbrado a pasarme horas agazapado en el bosque, en medio de la nieve, sólo esperando porque algo se pusiera al tiro de mis flechas. Siempre me ha gustado ver el amanecer en la naturaleza, pero hoy no puedo sentir el mismo gozo de antes. Sé que no puedo luchar contra el sol; sólo puedo mirar impotente cómo me arrastra hacia un día que he intentado ignorar durante meses.

Al mediodía todo el mundo estará en mi nueva casa en la Aldea de los Vencedores. Los periodistas, las cámaras, incluso Effie Trinket, mi antigua escolta, se habrán encaminado hacia el Distrito 12 desde el Capitolio. No puedo evitar que me desagrade la idea de verlos a todos nuevamente para la Gira de la Victoria. No tengo nada en contra de esa gente, es su ignorancia lo que me molesta, su estúpida idea de que el mundo está bien como está y no necesita cambiar. También habrá otros esperando. Personal para satisfacer todas mis necesidades en el largo viaje en tren. Un equipo de preparación para prepararme para las apariciones en público. Mi estilista, Portia, que diseñó toda la ropa que usé en los Juegos del Hambre.

Me muevo, inquieto, y la nieve cruje bajo mis botas. Si fuera por mí, intentaría olvidarme completamente de los Juegos del Hambre, nunca hablar de ellos, fingir que no fueron más que un mal sueño; pero la Gira de la Victoria hace que eso sea imposible. Estratégicamente situado casi a medio camino entre los Juegos anuales, es la forma que tiene el Capitolio de mantener el horror vivo e inmediato. No sólo nos obligan a nosotros en los distritos a recordar la mano de acero del poder del Capitolio cada año, nos obligan a celebrarlo. Y este año, yo soy una de las estrellas del espectáculo. Tendré que viajar de distrito en distrito, levantarme delante de multitudes que me ovacionan mientras me odian en secreto, mirar a los rostros de las familias cuyos hijos he matado. Cada vez que pienso en eso me siento enfermo; nunca estuvo en mis planes entregar la poca libertad de la que disponía aquí en el Distrito 12, convertirme en una marioneta del Capitolio. Porque si algo es un vencedor es eso, una marioneta enriquecida, adornada por el Estado para demostrar una benevolencia que en realidad no existe, porque podemos escapar al hambre y la pobreza, pero nadie puede escapar al poder del Capitolio.

El sol persiste en alzarse, y mi estómago ruge con más fuerza, así que me obligo a moverme. Todas mis articulaciones protestan y mi pierna derecha lleva tanto tiempo dormida que me cuesta varios minutos de andar en círculos el poder devolverle la sensibilidad. He estado en el bosque cuatro horas, pero ya que no he intentado cazar en serio, no tengo nada que mostrar por ello. Ya no importa para mi madre y mis hermanos pequeños, Rory, Vick y Posy. Pueden permitirse comprar carne en la carnicería de la ciudad, aunque a ninguno nos gusta más que la caza fresca. Pero Katniss, mi mejor amiga, y su familia, así como varios de mis amigos de la Veta a los que ahora ayudo dependen del botín de hoy, y no puedo defraudarlos. Si algo me hubiera pasado sé que también hubieran ayudado a mi familia, así que esto es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ellos ahora que soy yo el que puede ayudarlos. Empiezo la caminata de hora y media que me llevará el recorrer la línea de trampas que Katniss y yo siempre usamos.

En este momento Madge, mi compañera de los Juegos, debe seguir dormida, o en el mejor de los casos preparando el desayuno; le gusta mucho cocinar, y lo hace realmente bien. Nunca pensé que algún día podríamos llevarnos tan bien, ser tan afines, aunque las circunstancias fueran tan forzosas. Ella nunca ha ocultado lo que siente por mí, pero no insiste en ello. A veces me siento mal por no ser capaz de corresponderle de la misma forma, pero a veces todo se vuelve tan confuso que ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento por ella. Es decir, es una chica asombrosa, hermosa, inteligente y todo un dechado de virtudes; mis hermanos la adoran, al igual que mi madre, y lo más importante: me ama, no por ser un vencedor, si no por ser sólo yo. Madge es el sueño de todo hombre, y me es imposible no sentir algo por ella después de todo lo que vivimos; pero también está Katniss, que tal vez no es tan dulce ni expresiva como Madge, pero es la persona que más me conoce en el mundo, la única que me entiende y que sabe por lo que he pasado porque ella pasó por lo mismo. Los dos sufrimos la pérdida de nuestros padres en el mismo accidente; pasamos hambre y necesidades juntos, siempre recargándonos el uno en el otro, y aunque Katniss diga que nunca piensa casarse ni formar una familia, no puedo dejar de pensar que yo quisiera formar la mía con ella.

Todo era mucho más simple antes de que Madge entrara en mi vida de la forma en que lo hizo.

Metido en mis pensamientos, doy un paso en falso y resbalo en la nieve. Mis pies no terminan de acostumbrarse a los zapatos finos del Capitolio; creo que preferiría seguir usando mis botas viejas y agujereadas, que eran mucho más confiables.

Me limpio la nieve de la nariz y alzo la vista al cielo. Katniss ya se habrá levantado, entrado a la escuela, y estará intentando prestar atención a la lección; mis viejos amigos y compañeros de escuela ya habrán fichado en las minas, tomado el ascensor hacia las profundidades de la tierra y estarán golpeando una veta de carbón. Sé cómo es todo allí abajo. Cada año en la escuela, como parte de nuestro entrenamiento, mi clase tenía que recorrer las minas. Desde pequeño me había hecho a la idea de que algún día tendría que trabajar allí, así que siempre ponía la mayor atención posible mientras intentaba adaptarme a los túneles claustrofóbicos, el aire viciado y la oscuridad sofocante que estaba por todas partes. Mi padre fue un minero, y su padre fue un minero, por lo que yo no podía esperar mucho más de la vida; ganar los Juegos del Hambre era una posibilidad que no contemplaba ni remotamente en ese entonces. Cuando él y varios mineros más murieron en una explosión no tuve tiempo para sentir temor o duda; sabía que si quería sobrevivir debía tragarme mis miedos y entrar en aquel ascensor apenas tuviera la edad necesaria.

Estaba listo para hacerlo, pero ahora nunca será necesario.

Me gusta estar en la Pradera; sólo me siento vivo en el bosque, rodeado de aire fresco, luz solar y agua fresca y en continuo movimiento. Aquí nadie puede verme ni juzgarme. Lo más irónico es que aunque odio al Capitolio, sin su dinero tendría que trabajar en las minas turnos de doce horas, seis días a la semana, y no tendría oportunidad de estar aquí. Creo que es lo único bueno que me ha dado convertirme en Vencedor, por sobre las toneladas de dinero que no podría gastar ni en cien vidas. A veces ayudo a la familia de Katniss, aunque ella se rehúsa a aceptar mis monedas, al igual que muchas de las personas de la Veta; los entiendo, pues me pasaría lo mismo de estar en su lugar, pero lo que no pueden rehusar es una buena presa.

Antes, cuando estábamos en la escuela, Katniss y yo teníamos tiempo por las tardes para revisar la línea, cazar y recolectar y aún volver al trueque en el Quemador. Pero ahora que ya no tengo que asistir a clases, tampoco necesito trabajar y no tengo nada que hacer en todo el día he tomado el trabajo mientras ella está en la escuela; las tardes las comparto con mi familia y con Madge, al igual que los sábados, cuando llevo Rory y a Vick al bosque para enseñarles a disparar, y Madge también nos acompaña, pero Katniss decide cazar desde el alba en solitario, así que casi no la veo en toda la semana; los domingos los dos nos levantamos temprano y amanecemos en el bosque, sólo ella y yo; hacemos una fogata, cocinamos alguna presa y volvemos a nuestras casas casi en la noche. Aún es el mejor día de la semana, pero ya no es como solía ser, cuando nos podíamos contar el uno al otro cualquier cosa. Los Juegos han estropeado incluso eso. Sigo manteniendo la esperanza de que a medida que pase el tiempo recuperaremos la comodidad entre nosotros, pero una parte de mí sabe que es inútil. No hay vuelta atrás.

No ahora que Madge entró en mi vida.

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

**Continuará…**

**.**

* * *

><p><strong>.<strong>

_**N **del **A:**_

** Hola! He vuelto con la segunda parte, a pedido de varios fans, desde el punto de vista de Gale. La historia se irá viendo desde el punto de vista de los dos, aunque no esperen demasiado de él, ya que Madge sigue siendo la protagonista.**

**Hasta la próxima!**

**H.S.**


End file.
